monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Viability Ranking/@comment-40157980-20200104014521
Okay, this is -now seriously- my last message on this wiki. It's difficult to start. Also because I would like to say a lot, about many things. Let's start from the beginning, then. It's July 15th, 2019. I've just crafted a Legendary Thunder monster with a super cool design, General Uria. I crafted it for the second time, with a second account, since I lost my first account in March 2019, when I have changed mobile: its design and its high-damaging skills had convinced me to take it a second time. I was so convinced that it was very strong to search for "General Uria overview" on the internet, to enjoy the comments of the people who incensed this monster. So I found out that Uria, even at that time, was not as overpowered as I thought. It may seem strange, but, in that way, I also found this wiki. But I immediately found myself in a strange situation: it was when AlphaOmega496, ex Bureaucrat of this wiki, was asking the Fandom administrators to be able to have the rights of a Bureaucrat, given that the Bureaucrat of the time, MangoStarco, had vanished into thin air (and it's still unknown what happened to him), and the site was outdated and harassed by trolls and vandals; I immediately got noticed, with a controversial message where I expressed my (many) doubts about this situation. And I immediately fought violently with Guil. Yeeee (spoiler: it won't be the last time). Time passes. As a difficult person to deal with as I am, over the months I am appreciated, but also disliked. I am disliked from one particular person: Fallblade. And the antipathy is mutual. A stupid quarrel, complete with numerous edit conflicts, quickly escalated. And Fallblade, after my very rude answer to his provocative message, to say the least, blocks me for a year. It's... a day I don't remember. However, it was late August. So I ask for help through Discord just to Guil, the only person I was friends with on Discord, because I couldn't find the other dudes (Yoshijr, Kyrem, Alpha, Fallblade himself...). I notice Fallblade blocked me even on Discord, so I can't even discuss my ban directly with him. My first fight with Guil is only a distant memory, we are now "friends", and he tries to help me. But he doesn't get much. Meanwhile, in the Wiki people who liked me wonder about my disappearance, while people who didn't like take the opportunity to fool me even more. Finally, I manage to get the Discord profile of Alpha, which has since become Bureaucrat. I sincerely explain the situation, complete with screenshots. Alpha warns me to be more polite and less rude, he also promises to speak with Fallblade as well ("He has some faults too, he provoked you" says Alpha), and after 1 and a half weeks he finally unblocks me. Time passes. It's revolutions time: the Rankings are about to be refreshed, the Ranking Council (originally formed by Alpha, the Bureaucrat; Fallblade and Guil, the new admins chosen by Alpha; Kyrem and Yoshijr, who will be elected admins shortly) is ready. After the related MLCW server is created, many people try to join the Ranking Council, including me. There are only 5 spots left, and luckily, I am able to be elected as a Ranking Council member, just after SomeAzureMinesGuy, another user I think you all know. This is the best period of my permanence here. Time passes. I see the wiki growing before my eyes: tons of other users join the wiki, and finally I see how a wiki that upon my arrival was ruined, outdated and almost hopeless, blooming in all its splendor. Thanks to Alpha mainly, and thanks to other people that today you know as really important ones, or at least famous ones: Fallblade, Yoshijr, Kyrem, Guil, Azure... And yes, I also contribute a lot, let's admit it. But now things are starting to go wrong. Time passes. The quarrels increase, and they are increasingly frequent and heavy. Especially in the Ranking Council, however on Discord. I am going against two people in particular; I think you know who they are, but I say it anyway: Fallblade and Guil. It escalated quickly, and you all know what those argues did: aftet the last, terrible argument against Guil, I decide to leave the wiki, tired of all this toxicity, and I posted my famous "last message", which -I think- you all know. Time passes. All sorts of gossip comes to me about me from all sides: I didn't expect to be so loved and hated at the same time. And, more generally, I did not expect to be considered so important, so important as to have left a hole, an emptiness, caused by my departure. Anyways, although several users, including the Bureaucrat Alpha, ask me to come back, I go ahead. I find another wiki (even if someone even there manages to bush my balls... lmao), and I go ahead. Time passes. Alpha leaves the wiki, leaving his throne to Yoshijr and Guil. He informs me of this, as if it could even matter to me. Some people still informs me about what happens in the wiki, but it rarely happens. Azure, after making a fake and disgusting communication post just to "serve" Guil and sink me, and after talking to him, makes another post, where he says things as they really are, taking my defense and also seriously accusing Guil. In the meantime, I am banned from the other wiki forever, because of "sockpuppetry". The fact is I wouldn't know how to do sockpuppetry, even if I wanted to do that. But that wiki's admins obviously don't believe me (spoiler: I am still banned lol). Time passes. Yoshijr suddenly contacts me again, asking me for screenshots of Guil insulting me, acting like a tyrant... Shortly, he asked for screenshots in which Guil behaves as always. Then I ask him why, and he tells me the reason why. If you still don't know it, and you still don't know the rest of the story as well (and I highly doubt it), read the explanation in #announcements (on the Discord server), or in Alpha's message wall (on MLCW), or in VR comments (on MLCW). So here it is. My last, glorious actions were: shortening Azure's unjustily infinite ban to 2 weeks block; unblocking the unjustily blocked Bignoli (both blocked by Guil); and above all, blocking Guil himself for a year, and writing the reasons why he was blocked with a long and great comment on VR comments, being ad admin. The best revenge ever. Many things have changed from my arrival here, on that 15th July, as you can see. And more and more changes are yet to come. I hope this great wiki will become greater and greater. Oh, maybe "I hope" it's incorrect. I think "I am sure" fits better. You will let all this stuff happen, I am sure as hell about it. But you will do it without me. Why? Because... Because I don't want to be in this wiki anymore. Let me explain this: when I logged out, I lost all my interest in playing ML, and I uninstalled it. And then I understood I would have played that game just for one month more or less (June-July), if I hadn't found this great wiki. So first of all I don't know new monsters at all; secondly, I don't even remember older monsters too well; and last but not least, this game doesn't attract me anymore. This game now is part of the past -at least for me-, and I have to go on. I have to grow. Special thanks to: Yoshijr; AlphaOmega; Kyrem; Tastycaik; Azure; Fallblade (surprised uh? Fal is a good guy at least); Icecreamlover; Applepie; WDLegendary; Epikart; Shadowstorm; Vampireson (copy and paste Fal's one). I surely won't remember someone, but I will always carry (almost) all of you in my heart, and I hope we'll meet again in the future, in another place, Fandom, or even in real life, who knows? Glad to have met you and to have spent my time with you, my friends. Hope you will have a great life -I hope I will have a great life too lol-. Goodbye, Inenarrativus.